<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floating by talefeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805385">Floating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers'>talefeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zone Blanche | Black Spot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Soulmates, Relationship Study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurène confides in Nounours about feeling like she's losing her grip on what's going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martial "Nounours" Ferrandis &amp; Laurène Weiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Floating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Things you said that made me feel real."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Every year, I think I’m gonna get used to the cold,” Nounours shudders as he climbs into the truck’s passenger seat, two to-go boxes in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurène tries to smile, and Nounours notices. “Hey,” he says. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Teddy Bear,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Laurène thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More like Watch Dog.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sighs, leaning forward until her forehead rests on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she answers truthfully. “Everything’s gotten so tangled. Sometimes I feel like I’m. Like I’m floating. Like I’m a ghost or something. And all of this is just happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, no matter what I do to try and fix it. Hell, to try and make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. Every time I think I’m gaining a hold, it all slips away again. I don’t know.” She rolls her head along the wheel to look sidelong at him. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of the same,” Nounours nods. “I thought being ‘let in’ might make things feel a little clearer, but you’re right. The further into this. I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>investigation</span>
  </em>
  <span> I get, the less sense everything seems to make.” He hesitates for a moment, mouth quirked into a sympathetic little grimace, before he reaches over to give her shoulder a little squeeze. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> make sense, though. Everything that’s happening… there’s an explanation for it. There is. And you and me, we’re detectives. Finding explanations is what we do. So we’re going to keep each other sane, and we’re going to figure out what’s going on.” He held a to-go box out to her. “And also you're going to eat lunch today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurène huffs a little laugh and takes the box from him, and the frigid numbness of her uncertainty and fear warms into a grateful species of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry if you start to float away,” he says. “I’ll pull you back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>